super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Giant Chasm
Giant Chasm is a fanmade stage in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / Wii U. The stage is based on Unova's Giant Chasm, home of the legendary Pokémon Kyurem. During the events of Black 2 and White 2, the Plasma Frigate is docked in the cave's hidden forest. In general, this version of the Giant Chasm is based on the one from Black 2 and White 2 due to the appearance of Black (Wii U) and White (3DS) Kyurem and the sometimes visible Plasma Frigate in the background. The stage has a similar size to Spear Pillar from SSBB. It is a ground stage. Overview In general, Giant Chasm is made out of three floors: The main platform, the medium platform with spikes beneath it and the ceiling with spikes beneath it. The most interesting one is the medium platform as it is made of four soft platforms that are connected by hard platforms which have large spikes beneath them. This platform can be destroyed entirely by attacking it several times. Destroying it causes the spikes to fall down upon beneath fighting brawlers. The ceiling, in contrast, holds several small spikes that fall down on occassions. Next to the spikes, this stage holds another hazard: Kyurem. Depending on which version of the stage you play, either Black Kyurem (exclusive to Wii U) and White Kyurem (exclusive to 3DS) will appear in the background. Usually, they just watch the fight and roar making the several spikes fall down at once. However, the Kyurem eventually grow tired of the battle and use their signature moves: *Black Kyurem uses Freeze Shock that creates shockwaves on all two/one platform(s) that paralyse characters on the ground, freeze items and thereby destroying them and, of course, cause damage up to 30% if sweetspoted. This move will temporarily freeze the stage, destroying the medium platform in the process and making the floor slippery. *White Kyurem uses Ice Burn. Using it, White Kyurem will start to breathe blue flames that freezes everything it touches (destroying items and the medium platform in the process). Being hit by Ice Burn has a huge knockback likely KOing a brawler. It does 40% damage when sweetspoted. Both Kyurem will eventually disappear only to reappear after a time. Per appearance, they use Freeze Shock and Ice Burn only once. The rest of their visits are spent with roaring and watching. Origins Giant Chasm is located in the northeast of Unova and, unlike most other places of the region, has Pokémon species that live in other regions as well. It is home to Kyurem, a legendary Pokémon said to be from outerspace and to kidnap humans from the nearby Lacunosa Town. It also has wild Pokémon with the highest level in the enitre game. Music *Giant Chasm / Dragonspiral Tower / Celestial Tower Theme (Default) *Kyurem's Theme (Default (Wii U) - Unlockable (3DS)) *Pokémon Black & White - Legendary Pokémon Battle! (Default - Wii U exclusive) *Pokémon Black & White - N's Battle Theme (Unlockable - Wii U exclusive) *Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 - Team Plasma Battle! (Unlockable - Wii U exclusive) Trivia *When Kyurem shows up, the Giant Chasm theme is replaced by Kyurem's Theme. **To hear the entire song, however, one has to unlock the song (3DS) or switch the music to the theme (Wii U). *Before Kyurem was confirmed to be a Masterball Pokémon, normal Kyurem was to appear in the stage and the stage would have been 3DS exclusive. *The reason why Black Kyurem is exclusive to the Wii U version and White Kyurem to 3DS is that most people own a black Wii U (who wants a Basic Bundle?!) so the Wii U version got Black Kyurem and the 3DS version, logically, White Kyurem. Category:Golden8King Category:Stages